Velit
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Al final siempre conseguía lo que quería... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias**:_ Incest, leves insinuaciones de Lemon (¡In fraganti! xDDD)  
><em>

**Aclaraciones:**_ Lo escribí mientras me escapaba de clases y me quedaba sentada en los pasillos de donde se toma el Metro. Por alguna razón andaba fastidiada, así que no tenía ganas de quedarme oyendo a mi Profesor o a toda la bola de ineptos que hacían preguntas que no entendía xDDDD ¡Ya ando bien! Pero en ese lapsus tenía ganas de escribir algo sádico, triste y enfermizo... no lo logré, pero salió esto. Me gustó mucho y me ayudó a quitarme el carácter bipolar de encima xDDDD ¡GalesxIggy siempre me anima! Jojojojojojojojo _

_Este fic no tiene una idea muy bien trabajada y tampoco una trama demasiado interesante, aunque sí la inesperada intervención de otras Naciones xDDDD ¡Ya lo leerán! Se me ocurrió de repente y creí que no se veía mal. Por si se confunden, basta saber que están en medio de una Junta Mundial. ¡Ta ra~! xDDDD  
><em>

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Velit  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante toda su existencia había deseado muchas cosas. _Muchísimas._ Cada una fue obtenida a su debido tiempo, ya fuera por la voluntad de la puta Providencia o por la propia

No importaban los medios si el fin era justificado, y lo era: todo hecho para su plena y egoísta satisfacción. Nada más y nada menos. El mundo giraba en torno a ese objetivo

Entre todas las cosas que había anhelado, sólo una se le escapaba todavía de las manos… ¿y por qué? Por una sabandija que se empeñaba en seguir fastidiándole la existencia, aunque inconscientemente:

_Inglaterra_

Afiló la mirada al observar de reojo su figura: tan soso, tan monótono, tan molesto, infantil y desesperante; no le extrañaba que la mayoría de las Naciones se dedicaran a fastidiarlo o a alejarse de él. Dotado de tan poca fuerza para dirigir correctamente el poder que se le concedió como representante de UK, nada más traía vergüenza a sus nombres y la impresión de que ya habían perdido la magnificencia para llevar el ritmo de la política moderna

Hasta ahí todo iba _normal_, nada que rebasara el odio cotidiano que le profesaba desde que podía recordar. No parecía grave, al menos no lo suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo de notar su existencia con mayor interés

El problema surgió cuando fijó la vista en lo que representaba lo más deseado para él:

_Gales_

Si bien no tuvo que prestar demasiada atención para saber que Arthur (ya fuera por el destino o una convicción enfermiza) se había enamorado del ojioliva, no significaba que no debía poner atención… ¡le valía madre lo que pudiera sentir Inglaterra! Pero su preocupación la provocaba Glen: seguramente ya había notado los sentimientos del inglés, y siendo un sujeto excitantemente impredecible (maldita cara inexpresiva) y con una jodida mente racional que le permitía ver posibilidades en cualquier lado, quería asegurarse de que las cosas no se complicaran

¿Inseguro de lo que podía hacer Arthur? No, en lo absoluto, pero con su sonrisa de imbécil que ponía cada que estaba junto al galés, ya era obvia la situación para muchos más. No soportaba los rumores y los comentarios fuera de lugar, y menos si eran provocados por las tontas imprudencias de su hermanito

¿Y que había de él mismo? ¿No planeaba hacer algo? Sí y no: sí, porque no toleraba que su objeto de deseo durante siglos fuera visto por otros ojos con intenciones más _puras_ que las suyas; no, porque confiaba mucho en la indiferencia de Gales y en que no haría nada por presionar la situación

Fue así como se dedicó a hacer que el ojioliva le prestara atención únicamente a él: lo llamaba (para decirle que ya le tenía hasta el carajo su puta inexpresión), lo visitaba (para dejar vacías sus reservas de whisky), lo invitaba a salir (a los bares que eran pagadas por las tarjetas de créditos robadas de sus Jefes), a pasar la noche charlando (en la cárcel, ordenándole que lo sacara) y a pasear por la ciudad (huyendo de mafiosos a los que había estafado)

Entre todo su hermano, aunque no lo admitiera, se divertía, ¡lo sabía! Y eso le aseguraba que, poco a poco, su mayor deseo se estuviera cumpliendo:

_Que Glen se enamorara de él_

Sí, era cursi, _jodidamente cursi_, pero las cosas eran así. Por ello, MUY a su manera, se esforzaba para que vislumbrara entre todo su carácter burlón y sádico un deje de esa pequeña convicción. Tenía que hacerlo todo él, ya que sabía que la Divina Providencia no apoyaría su incestuoso y perverso amor

…

…

Pero de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a Dios se le ocurrió mandar al carajo todo, ¿y cómo? Bueno, aquella tarde que parecía tan normal como cualquier otra, en la que los gemelos y él tumbaron la puerta de la oficina del inglés para tratar "unos papeles" (barata excusa para molestarlo) descubrieron aquella escena: Glen y Arthur, el segundo recostado en la mesa y el primero encima de él; ambos carecían de camisa, y la bragueta abierta del más pequeño delataba su erección masajeada por el mayor

… Y antes de que alguno de los cinco pudiera decir algo, Glen ya lo había quitado de la mesa y lo abrazaba protectoramente, cubriéndole con su camisa mientras les dirigía una mirada decidida; por su parte, Arthur correspondía el gesto mientras ocultaba la cara roja en su pecho, apenas coordinado para intentar negarse

…

…

_… Oh, fucking God…_

…

…

No era justo. No quería perder así, no _podía_ perder así

…

…

Fue cuando un nuevo deseo surgió en él, mucho más fuerte de los que pudo haber tenido antes:

_Desaparecer a Inglaterra_

Si eso se cumplía, si_ hacía_ que sucediera… todo lo que le quitó regresaría, ¿cierto? Su libertad, su propia identidad, una presencia en el mundo, la tranquilidad de la ira consumada…

-_Oh, cher en Ecosse_ – escuchó de repente que Francia le hablaba con sarcasmo - ¿Estás poniendo atención? ¡No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de escuchar mis delicadas palabras de_ amour_ plasmadas en finanzas!

Y sobre todo, tendría el amor de Gales

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas? –intervino Arthur -¡Todo lo que dices son tonterías! ¡Nada más falta que digas que eres un héroe!

-Jajajajajajaja –rió el susodicho con victoria - _¡I am the only hero! ¡You will never be like me!_

-¿Y quién lo querría? – corearon las Irlandas al mismo tiempo – Siendo tan gordo, tan tonto y tan poco creíble, haces que PacMan luzca como un Dios

-¡Pero si Chuck Norris es Dios!

-¡Pikachu es Dios!

-¡¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando de quién es Dios?

-¿Usted qué opina, Escocia-san?

-Yo digo… - por su tono serio y tranquilo, captó la atención de todas las Naciones - … que todo se solucionaría si Inglaterra desapareciera

…

…

…

-Jajajajajajajaja – estalló en carcajadas el francés – _¡Quelle idée géniale!_ ¿Lo ves, Iggy? Hasta tu hermano es consciente de la amenaza que representan tus scones para el mundo

-¡¿P-Pero qué dices bastardo? ¡Ahora mismo haré que te tragues uno!

Y entre todas las risas, sarcasmos y bromas que provocó su "ocurrente" comentario, en un instante sintió una pesada mirada sobre él. Sabiendo de quién se trataba, volteó a verlo completamente: Gales lo observaba con frialdad y magnificencia, de aquella única manera en que lograba desarmarlo y hacerlo retroceder (aunque nunca lo demostraba)

…

…

… sonrió con cierta tristeza cuando el galés, ubicado a la izquierda del inglés, acarició gentilmente su mano para que le pusiera atención. Lo logró, haciendo que Arthur se girara y se perdiera en esos ojos verde oliva que lo veían con ternura y calma, provocando que dejara la discusión y se tranquilizara. El leve sonrojo que acompañó las mejillas del más pequeño y la imperceptible sonrisa del mayor, nuevamente le provocaron… deseos…

_Deseo de que Inglaterra desapareciera_

_Deseo de que Gales sólo le mirara a él_

Ya fuera por la Providencia, la suerte o su propia voluntad, lo haría realidad

…

… siempre conseguía lo que quería


End file.
